Professor Layton and the mysterious song
by Professor H. Clayton
Summary: A mysterious song can be heard around the village of Mellosdie. Can the professor find the culprit before it is too late? A truly Laytonesque mystery, read to find out more... Please! includes my OC me, and this is probably worthy of being an actual game! i know it's not a very good summary, but the story is better! I do not own Professor Layton.
1. The adventure begins

**Hi! This is my second fanfic, the song was invented by lilyb12, all credit goes to her, this is all in my point of view (I appear later.) Mellosdie is pronounced Mellows-dee**

**Me: Professor, will you do the disclaimer for me please?**

**Professor Layton: Of course my dear. Professor H. Clayton does not own professor Layton or the song.**

**Me: thanks!**

"Professor, that letter looks rather important, what is it saying?" Luke queried "Well my boy, this letter is sent from a lady names Miss Evangalene Mobbinsworth. She has asked for our help in solving a mystery." "Ooh, what is it professor?" said Luke, curious as ever. "it says here that a strange song played on a piano has been heard around the village… Oh, there's more on the back! Whoever hears this song falls asleep, and something in their possession goes missing." "when do we leave to solve this mystery then?" "today my boy, in fact now!" " but professor, I wont have time to pack!" "it's already done." the professor pointed to two trunks by his office door, one for Luke, the other for himself. "Oh great professor, what is the name of this village?" "it is a small place in the countryside called Mellosdie" (they are now in the Laytonmobile.) "that's a nice name, but how do we get there?" "Miss Mobbinsworth enclosed a puzzle with her letter that tells us how to get there, if we solve it, of course." "Can I solve it please?" Of course you can my boy, I am driving after all!" Luke had solved the puzzle as quick as you could say "mysterious song"! " that puzzle was easy professor, how much longer until we're there?" "about ten minutes" "that must mean you've already solved it then Professor!" Luke exclaimed, with a shocked look on his face. "well, I couldn't help it, sorry." "well, im glad we're nearly there, I was starting to get bored." "it seems we have arrived earlier than expected!" Luke looked and saw a sign saying "welcome to Mellosdie, enjoy your stay." " so we have, um seeing as we're here, should we find somewhere to stay?" " that's and excellent idea, but first I better park up, here looks good." he had parked just in front of a small stream," " that was a good place to stop professor, there's a hotel just in front of us!" Layton turned and looked at the small building " so there is Luke, lets head in and see if we can stay here." The door creaked a bit as they opened it, a heavenly scent of fresh baked bread hit them as they stepped in. "Oh my goodness, guests!" a young, rather excited lady exclaimed from behind the main desk. "Good morning miss, do…" his sentence was cut short by the young lady " of course you can stay, you can have any room you want!" followed by a high pitched "Squeeee!" "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Dill, and we haven't had any guests in um, ages!" "well thank you Dill." the professor said, a bit shocked by Dill's reaction to the pair. "take room number 14, it has a view of the entire village, it's fabulous" Dill carried on, looking like she was about to faint from excitement (if that's possible) " um, professor, didn't she say we could have any room we wanted?" " a room with a view of the whole village could be useful Luke." " room number 14 it is then!"

**Hope you liked it, more chapters will be coming soon. Please review, and Evangalene Mobbinsworth was co-invented with Dandelion Oak.**


	2. Meeting Miss Mobbinsworth

**Hi! Hope you enjoy this chapter, please Rate and review, it will make my day if you do! I have set up a poll and a forum, have a look please. Any questions just send me a PM.**

**The next day**

"Professor, are we going to visit Evangalene Mobbinsworth today?" said Luke, who could swear he heard Dill squeal rather loudly something to do with them, but he couldn't be sure. "Indeed we are, it is the 14th of July, which is the day she put on the letter for us to see her." replied the professor, who was sure he just heard Dill squeal just as Luke had, but chose to ignore it. "Didn't she say hers was the biggest house in the village and that we couldn't miss it if we tried?" Layton said that she did and they should have a look out of the window. Luke thought for a moment about this and then realised what the professor meant. "Oh of course, Dill said we could see the whole village from this room!" the professor nodded in agreement

The two walked over to the window, "Luke my boy, I believe that is Miss Mobbinsworth's house just there" he pointed to the biggest house you have ever seen, it was made of cream brick, and the windows were so shiny the garden reflected perfectly in them. The garden was filled with all array of plants and flowers, and there was a large pond directly in front of the house. "lets be off then professor, cant wait to see what it looks like up close!" Hershel chuckled quietly to himself at the 13 year olds excitement.

The pair walked out of the hotel door to be followed with a "Have a good day! Do you like roast lamb? Good, because that's what I'm making for your tea!" Dill did not give them time to answer, but lukes eyes lit up, roast lamb was his favourite after all. After turning a few corners, the house popped into view "Wow, professor, this building is magnificent, bet you could get lost in there more than once!" "Indeed my boy, it is truly stunning." with that, the professor knocked loudly on the bright red front door.

The door was answered by a fairly tall, but skinny man. "Good morning sirs, I am Jack, the butler. You are professor Layton, are you not?" "indeed I am, we are here to see Miss Mobbinsworth, where could we find her?" Jack pointed to a large staircase, with a rich pink carpet. "Up in her private lounge, she has been expecting you all morning, please do get this case solved soon."

Luke nearly fell over with shock at the private lounge, for a start it was huge and everything looked very, very expensive. " Ah, you must be professor Layton, I'm so glad you're here, the village of Mellosdie is in great turmoil, as you read about in the letter I sent you." said a lady with brown hair, done up in a bun. She was wearing a long pale purple evening dress. "Yes, it does seem quite the… predicament, I will be glad in solving such a thing." Layton said, tipping his hat slightly in the process. "So let me get this straight. A piano is being played, and the song sends people to sleep and when they wake up, one of there possessions is missing? Sounds a bit fishy to me." Luke asked, with a puzzled look on his face. "Quite. every villager including myself is frightened it will be them next, some people think it is the ghost of William Sharden, but others don't agree." replied Evangalene. "Miss Mobbinsworth, who is William Sharden, and why would he, I mean his ghost, want to do such things?" " Well Professor Layton, he used to say he ruled the village, everyone was in fear of him, but he died just a month ago, to everyone's relief, as awful as it sounds." " Why would his ghost appear now though?" The professor thought this could be incredibly useful information. " Well, since he died, people have been saying some awful things about him, and got it into their heads it must be him bringing this fear upon the village, just as he did when he was alive." replied Evangelene, who was feeling rather tired at this point."Thankyou, that was very useful information, we will be on our way now." Just as the professor and Luke were about to leave the room, a familiar sound of a piano sounded….

**Ooh cliff-hanger much! What do you think of William Sharden, what do you imagine him to look like, as well as his house? The notes for the song will probably appear in the next chapter. Do you think it is the ghost of William Sharden, or someone else?… Please put the answers to these questions in a review! Write to you later, Professor H. Clayton *Tips top hat***


	3. The girl

**Hi! Another chapter, just what was that song played on the piano… As usual, please rate and review, it makes my day if you do! I have a poll and a forum up, please check them out.**

**Professor H. Clayton.**

Was that what they thought it was? The song on the piano? A look of pure terror shot across Luke's face. "Oh don't worry, that is not the song, that's Sammy, my friends son, playing a tune on the piano!" Evangalene informed them. "So, what does this song sound like then?" queried Luke, looking a lot happier than he was a minute ago, "If you go through that door, the piano is there, I will show you the song, but it only sends people to sleep if the so-called ghost of William Sharden is playing it." She pointed to a door just next to the fireplace.

"Sammy dear, will you kindly stop for a moment, so I can show Professor Layton the song?" the young boy that was sat at the piano instantly stopped, knowing what she meant, and stood wide eyed, ready to listen. "it goes like this."

D flat- A flat - F - E flat - G flat - A flat - B - A - A flat - G flat -E - E flat- D flat.

"I think it is quite useful to know what that song sounds like, don't you Luke?" Luke nodded in agreement, just getting over the shock of maybe losing his most prized possession, a teddy.

Layton and Luke said their thanks and descended down the stairs then went through the front door into the huge garden. "Are we going to properly start the investigation now professor?" queried Luke, as they stepped out of the gate "Yes my boy, we are." The two set off sown the cobbled street.

"Professor, What is that girl doing over there?" Luke said with alarm as he pointed to someone knelt down, studying something. "I haven't a clue, lets go and ask her."

"Good morning miss, may I ask you what you are doing?" The professor asked. "Oh good, she did ask you then! As to what I am doing, this is the spot where the possible ghost of Mr Sharden showed up last night. Being curious, I came to investigate, and found this strange white powdery substance, that wasn't here before he appeared!" I replied. Luke looked at me, I think he just realised how similar to him I looked. I was wearing knee length black shorts, a pale blue shirt with white braces, a blue cap and black shoes like his with a brown bag over my shoulder, which was also like his! The main difference was that I had blonde slightly curly but very wavy hair tied into pigtails with two small blue ribbons. "May I ask you what you mean by she did ask me?" said the professor, sounding quite confused. "I mean I am glad that Miss Mobbinsworth asked you to come and investigate the mysterious song. I told her you were better than inspector Chelmey, and for once it seems like she listened!" I replied, Luke finally came to his senses and said "Hey! Your dressed like me! And do you mean to say you had heard of the professor before?… Oh and what's your name?" It took me a minute to process all of this but when I replied I said "Yes, I am dressed similarly to you. Of course I have heard of the great professor Layton before, he's always in the papers! And my name is Hannah."

The professor and Luke were about to set of down the street, when I said "I'm gathering information on the case, could I be of any use?" Layton turned around "Yes, you could be of great use. Please, come and join us!"

**What do you think of My OC, who is me! This isn't a very long chapter but I will update soon. From now on the story shall be in my point of view. If you have any suggestions on what should happen next? If so please put it in a review, or just review anyway because it makes me happy! Write to you soon, Hannah.**


	4. The house and a man called Harry

**Another chapter. Wonder what surprises are in store for OC me! As usual please rate and review. I still have my poll up, and have recently made a new forum called Professor Layton: What do you want to talk about? So please have a look at that as well as my other forum! Don't forget this is all in my point of view. I forgot to put it in the last chapter but all of the credit for the song belongs to Lilyb12.**

**The next day, in the hotel room**

"Professor, just what was that white powder Hannah was looking at?" Luke had a puzzled, but slightly fascinated look on his face. "I don't know, but I have a feeling it is linked to this mystery in some way." Layton replied, as they were exiting the room." Is that your famous intuition speaking professor?" A rather (as per usual) excited Dill waved frantically at them as they walked down the steps and through the creaking front door "Well yes , I guess you could say that. Hannah said to meet us at the end of the street where our hotel is. Oh, there she is now!"

I waved at the professor and Luke, and Luke waved back, beaming, he seamed to be in a very good mood, just as well really. "Morning! What are we planning on doing today?" I said, with my voice slightly raised as they were still a few metres away from me. "We should ask the villagers what they think of the mystery, we might get a lead." The professor replied.

We had to walk around a few streets before we bumped into anyone, as it was still early, then we bumped into Sally, who said, when we asked her if she had any information "No, I don't want to get too involved, it really creeps me out! But if you go to the Sharden residence, William Sharden's son still lives there. I think his name is Harry." Sally was laden down with shopping bags, she scuttled up the lane. "Seeming as there are not many people about, I think we should head there, do you?" Luke's face dropped a bit at the professors reaction to Sally's information, but agreed anyway. "The Sharden residence is to the far north of the village, and it is huge, but not quite as big as miss Mobbinsworth's house." I said, after all, it would take them forever to find it if I didn't tell them where it was.

By this time the village was starting to wake up, probably something to do with the fact that we were in Northlake, the more populated side of the village, though I don't know where they got the lake part from as there isn't a lake anywhere near! "It's just a little further up, just there." I pointed to a looming building, that looked in need of good repair."Th-That's the house, looks really, creepy…" Luke looked quite frightened by this point, but I could tell he was trying to hide it, so said nothing.

We had to walk through Pleasantree woods, as the name suggests it is a nice place to be, and all the wildlife seemed to calm luke down a bit."Oh look, it seems we have arrived." Me and Luke turned and saw the great Victorian house. The professor knocked on the door and after a moment or two, a fairly tall young man with blonde hair answered, it looked as though he had just woken up and I could swear he was slightly shaking." Good morning sir, are you Harry Sharden, by any chance?" we all waited for an answer to the professors question, but the young man just opened the door more and beckoned us in.

"Yes, I am indeed Harry Sharden, but I must ask who you are, everyone is frightened of me, think I'm like my dad, but I am not." I looked around, there was a fine layer of dust on everything, and the carpet was a funny shade of bluey-gray. "I am Hershel Layton, this is luke Triton and the young lady is Hannah Clayton. We came here to ask you some questions about the mysterious song that is haunting the village." Harry pointed to a door, which led into the living room "go and seat yourselves in there, it could be a long talk."

After about ten minutes or so, me and Luke lost interest, Harry wasn't talking to us "You two look a bit bored, go up the stairs and head in the first door on your left, it's a brilliant room, you'll love it!" Harry must have realised our boredom so we did as he said.

It was a very long dark corridor, and all the doors were on the right. All of a sudden a loud bang sounded, causing me and Luke to jump. Its fair to say we were both now terrified. I put my arm around Luke's back, as a means of comfort to us both, luke seemed rather shocked at this, but did not make any attempt to get me off, I actually think he may have nestled closer to me, and before we knew it, we had reached the first room on the left…

**What do you think? What do you think Luke thinks of me? What do you think will be in that room? Well, you'll have to wait until next time! If in your reviews you could put a list of names for villagers, that would be very good, I'm rubbish at thinking up names! And the meaning of the name Northlake will become apparent closer to the end. And remember solving puzzles helps to bring world peace! Hannah**


	5. The room

**Another chapter, time to find out what is in that room! Do not come on fan fiction on the 23rd, join the blackout! We are joining the blackout because fan fiction is planning on getting rid of all M rated stories on the site, meaning over half of the stories will go, some will probably be your own. So to stop that happening do NOT go on fan fiction on the 23rd!**

We slowly pushed the door open, not knowing what could lurk around the corner, but we had no reason to be worried, this room was simply amazing! It was full of bookshelves, comfy floor cushions, some toys which were quite old fashioned but in pristine condition, a near enough life size rocking horse, and at the far end of the room was a piano and a violin. The only thing wrong with it was the fine layer of dust.

"Wow, this is amazing, oh look at that teddy bear Hannah!" we looked around in awe "That piano looks amazing, and there's enough books in here to last you a lifetime!" we could barely contain our excitement! We both ran over to the far end of the room, Luke picked up the violin, and blew the dust off it, and I sat at the piano, fingers ready to play. "What songs do you know Luke?" He thought for a moment before replying "How about Iris? Do you know that one?" I nodded and said "I love that song, on the count of 4. 1,2,3,4." We started playing the beautiful song. Then all of a sudden the same loud bang we heard earlier sounded again, well its fair to say it stopped us playing.

"Hannah! Did you see what it was?" I looked over "Yes Luke it was a tree branch hitting the window, nothing to be frightened of, even though it is scary…" I walked over to a nearby cushion in the corner, by a bookcase, Luke followed and we both sat down next to each other

Luke looked down at the floor as if he was slightly embarrassed about something, "What's the matter, something bothering you?" I didn't get a reply but I saw Luke get redder by the second "Well, um its just, um I don't know how to say this so I'll say it as it is… I really really like you Hannah!" He had a half smile on his face, as if he was proud of what he had just told me.

I shuffled closer to him and gave him a big hug "Really? That's great, because I like you too!" He hugged me back and began to lean in, nearly kissing me, but we were cut short by a knock at the door.

"Luke, Hannah, are you in there?" it was the professor, we paused and gave each other a look as if to say "That was too close, we almost got caught!" We walked over to the door, opening it slowly, the professor and Harry were stood there "See, I said you would like that room!" Harry said, looking rather pleased with himself "Harry, do you play the piano?" I asked, he hesitated a moment and said" Yes I do, and you two aren't bad musicians yourself!" I realised this meant he must have heard us playing.

We headed down the long corridor, said our thanks and goodbyes and exited the building. "Hannah my dear, why did you ask if Harry played the piano?" The professor sounded confused "Well, everything in that room had a fine layer of dust on it, except from the piano, but I'm not sure he was telling the truth, because he hesitated before answering my question, as if he had to think." Luke and the professor must have thought I was less of a mystery solver than I actually was as they both looked rather stunned at my explanation. "Well Hannah, I get the same impression, I think he may have been lying answers to some of my questions. I think this mystery delves down deeper than it looks to." Luke gave me a smile after the professor had spoke as if he was saying "Maybe we'll have more luck later" I gave him the same smile back

**Come on, we all must have had an inkling that Me and Luke fancied each other! If anyone was wondering, Iris is the end theme to Pandora's box (Diabolical box to you American fans!) and what did the professor mean when he said "I think this mystery delves down deeper than it looks to" ? I think its interesting, and I'm the author! Solving puzzles helps to bring world peace! Hannah**


	6. Luke and I

**This is a bit random but I need help. Today in English we had to design an Olympic mascot, me and my friend did a red squirrel wearing a top hat with the union jack on it, it had the London 2012 logo and the Olympic rings on its tail, it was also holding a union jack flag. we need a back story to it with the meaning of the story being "What doesn't kill you makes you stronger." it also needs a catchphrase and some names would be great, names we have so far are Henry and Trighton. If you have any ideas either PM me or put it in a review. I have set up a forum called Professor Layton: What do you want to talk about, I have put up two topics on it, one of which is entitled "How should Bill Hawks be destroyed?" 'cause we all want to get rid of him! P.S don't forget the blackout!**

I stayed in the hotel room with Luke and the professor when we had got back, so slept there too." Hannah, are we ready to go?" the professor asked me, I nodded and we started to head down the steps."Oh, Hi! I got a call from the Mobbinsworth residence, saying you need to get there urgently!" Dill informed us, who seemed to have calmed down drastically. "Well in that case, we'll be off!" The professor darted off through the front door, with Luke and I trying to keep up with him.

We were there in no time, and the door was answered by Jack, who told us we needed to go to the private lounge. When we got there a very upset looking Evangalene was sat on her dark purple settee. "Oh, Mr Layton, something terrible has happened. Last night, I was the victim of that dreaded song…. And it stole my photo album in which all the pictures of my parents were in, it's very special to me, and now… its gone…." Evangalene was now on the verge of tears "I'm very sorry to hear that Miss Mobbinsworth, and we will try to get it back as soon as is possible. But at the minute we don't have a lot to go on, I'm sorry." I glanced around the room after the short conversation, as Evangalene was now crying and the professor was attempting to comfort her."Oh my, there it is again, that white powder!" I exclaimed "So it is Hannah, I really am starting to think the two are connected. What do you think professor?" Luke looked at him, wanting an answer, but instead he got "I think this could be serious, we need to go. I think if we head back towards Harry Sharden's house again, we may be able to gather more evidence."

We headed up through Northlake and through Pleasantree woods, hoping we would be allowed in the first room on the left again. The professor knocked on the door, and whilst we were waiting for it to be answered I looked up and I saw what I think may have been the silhouette of a woman, but I wasn't sure. "Back again I see professor, do come in." Harry seemed more relaxed than when we last saw him. "Yes, quite. It is because Miss Mobbinsworth was, as she put it, the victim of that dreaded song." Harry looked down at the floor for a moment then said "My, that is terrible, go and sit in the lounge professor, and you two go up to the first room on the left.

I smiled at Luke with Harry's comment, and he smiled back. Once we were walking down the dark and spooky corridor, he laced his fingers through mine, which instantly made the atmosphere seem less scary, and there it was, the first door on the left. We opened the door with caution, but I don't know why as we knew what was in the room, I guess it was the creepy feeling hanging around the building.

"Maybe we will have more luck this time, if you know what I mean." Luke said, grinning "I do know what you mean!" I said and ran to a floor cushion hidden behind a bookshelf and sat down, waiting for Luke to join me. He sat down next to me, carefully, as not to make a small dust cloud, then it happened, he kissed me. It was a magical feeling that couldn't be described, but it felt wonderful. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders, and I wrapped mine around his back and shuffled in closer. It seemed like forever before we pulled away.

For the next goodness-knows-how-long, we slumped down, embracing one another, I think we could have stayed like that for ages, then the professor knocked on the door. I think it's fair to say we truly did love each other.

**Cute or what! I enjoyed writing this, what do you think should happen next? And what is that white powder? What do you think of me and luke? Would you like to see more of us together? Don't forget to review! Solving puzzles helps to bring world peace! Hannah**


	7. Poor Dill

**Yes, I'm back. It was my little sisters birthday yesterday and her hyperness gave me an idea for this chapter, see if you can find it! Love Hannah. As per usual its in my point of view.**

"AAAAGGHHH! Its gone!" was the first thing any of us heard that morning, and it sounded like Dill. "Quick, you two, get dressed, we need to see what is the matter with Dill!" Luke and I did as the professor asked us too, and were dressed in two minutes. We ran down the steps, to find a rather upset dill behind the front desk " What's happened dill? What's gone?" Luke asked "My super secret special recipe book, its gone. The last thing I remember was that I was cooking, and then a piano started playing, and then when I woke up, it was gone!" we were all thinking the same thing "It sounds as though you fell victim to the song last night dill, I'm sorry. Oh, whats that on the back of your top?" as the professor said this we turned to look at the back of dill's top "I think it's that white powder professor!" I turned "I think your right Luke, I really do wonder what it could be? Though it must be linked to this mystery as it has been on every scene of where someone was haunted."

"Poor dill, I've never seen her sit so still and be so quiet before." I told them, which was true as she was always moving, and squealing. "yes, that is true my dear, but I have been thinking over something." The professor had a thoughtful look on his face, and me and luke looked at him with a look of "What?" on our faces "when we were stood outside the Sharden residence yesterday, I thought I saw a woman in one of the windows, but it may have just been a trick of the light." I thought about what the professor had said, then it clicked "I doubt it was a trick of the light, because I saw her too!"

"Really! That sounds creepy, glad I didn't see her!" Luke looked glad as well, though I don't know why, probably the idea of not seeing a ghost. "It could be a vital clue in this mystery though, couldn't it my boy… and girl." Luke and I thought for a moment, then nodded, just as Dill ran past us "Dill, where are you going?" Luke queried "To get something sugary, I need it after what happened! And help yourself to food from the kitchen!" a wave of terror passed over me, and Luke must have realised "Hannah, what's the matter, you look frightned." I took a step forward and said "I've only ever seen the effects of sugar on Dill once, and it isn't pretty. She leaps and screams like a woman demented, probavly ten times more hyper than normal."

"Well, we'll keep that in mind, wont we luke?" asked the professor as we were heading back to the hotel, should we make some tea?"

**Sorry this is short my dad wants me to come off the computer!**


	8. We are caught

**I apologise about the last chapter being so short, so here's part 2, enjoy! In my point of view (Never…!) See if you can spot the reference from "Flora's version of events" and a word of warning, the mystery wont get much further in this chapter, as it is part of last chapter, so it this may also be quite short, apologies!**

Now the professor had suggested some tea and a sandwich, we were all feeling rather hungry, so we agreed to go back to the hotel. The three of us walked backk up the cobbled street, thinking of the equation Dill + Sugar=Danger, oh dear…

"Now, you two go up to the room and I will join you shortly with some sandwiches and cups of tea." The professor informed us "Will do professor!" Luke and I said, in near unison, causing us to collapse into fits of giggles, the kind where your cheeks hurt after and the slightest thing, such as some one telling you to sit down, causes you to burst out laughing again, though I don't know why as it wasn't even that funny. We did as we were asked and headed up to room number 14, opened the door and sat on the small red settee.

"why did we laugh at that Hannah?" Luke asked curiously "I have no idea, maybe it's something boyfriends and girlfriends do, I mean, if we are boyfriend and girlfriend?" I felt myself blush slightly "Of course we are! Come here." I shuffled closer to luke "Wonder what type of sandwiches the professor is making? Hope it's something nice." I put my arm around Luke, then he did the same to me and said "Yeah, but anything's better than Flora's cooking, seriously, she does stuff like fish paste and jam, they're horrible!" that set us off in fits of giggles again for goodness knows how long.

When the giggling had stopped, I started tickling luke, and he then tickled my feet, which nearly always causes me to squeal as I am so ticklish it's untrue! Luke must have been ticklish as well, as we couldn't carry on from laughing and squealing, but it's just as well as my cheeks, as lukes probably were also, were aching like mad, then the unexpected happened.

Luke pulled me towards him, then whispered "I love you" before I had chance to reply, he grabbed my head and started to kiss me, as we were laid on the wooden floor it wasn't too comfy, but that didn't matter, I knew he loved me. His tongue started to seek entry, so I let it, I pulled off his cap and ran my fingers through his hair, and he did the same to me, untying one of my ribbons in the process, I was in heaven, that was until someone coughed, causing us to pull away, it was the professor…

**Ooh, what do you think the professors reaction is going to be. I promise hyper dill will be in next chapter, which I will do as soon as I have at least one review saying what the professors reaction may be! Did you spot the reference? If you didn't I will put it in next chapter. Solving puzzles helps to bring world peace! Hannah.**


	9. The reaction, to more than one thing

**Hello Laytonettes and Laytoners! These are my new names for Layton fans, if you like them please put them on your reviews and stories, they may become the official name! I have put up a new poll on my profile and have started a new story (for those that don't know) called "Days in the life of professor Hershel Layton. Now, time to find out the professors reaction…**

We both stared at the professor, completely dumbfounded and lost for words, but he was the first to speak "I had a feeling this would happen…" it took Luke a moment to reply "You, did? Why? I-I'm sorry…" We both felt ashamed and looked down at the floor. "Oh, no need to be ashamed my boy! It's quite normal for people your age. Plus I knew you liked Hannah from the moment you set eyes on her." I think we were both quite relieved at the professors response, like we were expecting him to go through the roof or something. I giggled as I thought that, I can almost imagine the professor sending enough steam out of his ears to provide enough force to push his hat upwards, with him holding on to the brim! "What are you laughing at Hannah?" Luke exclaimed "I thought the professor would be really mad with us and have steam coming out of his ears and fly through the roof!" I was giggling uncontrollably for the third time that day, luke and the professor must have imagined what I just said as they were now laughing alongside me "Oh no my girl, as I said, I was expecting this. Anyway we better eat as our tea will go cold otherwise."

The sandwiches were brilliant, cheese and tomato, my favourite, and the professor had made us all a pot of tea which he said was called "Summer dream" and that it certainly was, it had elements of the British summer, strawberries and cream, and it tasted like someone had poured a bucket of sugary sunshine into it. "What do you think of the tea? You came across to me as the sort of young lady with a very sweet tooth, and I know luke likes sweet tea, so I made this." the professor was correct, and I let him know this by smiling, which always shows through my eyes when I'm genuinely happy.

All of a sudden a very loud "Evangalene Mobbinsworth has cheesy knickers! Yay!" echoed through the room, and the professor nearly spat out his tea "Who on earth said _that!"_ I looked at him with my smile now gone "I told you Dill on a sugar high is not pretty. We better go and see her." and that we did

The front entrance looked like a bomb had gone off, the little chair was upside down, the front desk was at a strange angle and dill was stood on top of a cabinet screaming "I'll kill you weird piano player!" we were stood shocked, then our silence was broken "Dill, what is that in your hair?" I asked "It's honey and icing sugar of course! I want to turn into a honey cupcake!" then the door opened "Ah, Professor Layton, miss Mobbi- What the bloody hell has happened here?" it was jack, the butler from the Mobbinsworth residence I answered his question by saying "Dill is on a sugar high, let's go outside!"

When we were outside jack informed us that "You need to get to Miss Mobbinsworth right away, something horrible has happened." we ran as fast as we could, desperately trying to keep up with jack, who must have been able to sprint 100M every 11 seconds, but we got there eventually, exhausted, but there.

"Miss, what has happened?" the professor asked an upset looking evangalene "It victimised my little girl, Pollyanna-Mae, it took her photo of her and her daddy, as well as the teddy bear he gave her before he went to sea…" a little voice chirped up "Please get it back for me Mr… Tophat…" we turned around to see a little girl, of about 4 years old with sparkling green eyes and dark blonde hair wearing pink dungarees with a white tee-shirt. "Is this your daughter miss? And by it I am presuming you mean the possible ghost of William Sharden?" She nodded "Yes, we need this mystery solving as soon as possible, it is creating some of us to lose everything dear to us, the village is in great upset." the professor looked around then replied "Well, I think I have some more ideas about this so called ghost, I will explain more later. Oh, look at the time, come on you too back to the hotel!"

**Ha-ha! I bet you all thought I was going to make the professor mad, fooled you! As always, reviews are gratefully accepted. Miss Mobbinsworth has a daughter, who saw that coming? Who liked Dill on a sugar high, I thought it was pretty funny. The "Evangelene Mobbinsworth has cheesy knickers!" bit came from performing arts today, we were playing Chinese whispers, cant remember what it started as but it ended as "Tom has cheesy knickers" I can remember another one that went horribly wrong, it started with "Chicken killer" and ended with "Robbie has big breasts" (Robbie is rather large, so everyone laughed, including our teacher!) so goodbye for now, Laytonettes and Laytoners!**


	10. Things get interesting

**Don't go mad on me for not updating for a while! I'm sorry! The mystery is going to get a bit further this time, don't forget to review you loyal Laytonettes and Laytoners! And I remembered what the "Tom has cheesy knickers" Chinese whisper fail started as, it was "Orange banana" very random…**

"professor, what are we doing today?" Luke asked "I think we should go back up to the Sharden residence, I'm cant shake the feeling that house is very closely linked…"

As we got downstairs a still sugar-highed Dill yelled at us "Are you going to kill that piano person? 'cause he's an idiot!" the professor looked at Dill and said "Something like that, yes."

Something strange happened when we got to the Sharden residence. When the professor had knocked at the door, no one answered, then all of a sudden a rather breathless "I'm coming, wait a minute!" appeared, but it was not from inside. I turned around and saw Harry's head appear, then the rest of him as if he was running up a slope, but the land is flat so I don't know how that worked. I'm sure we'll find out eventually though.

"Do go in Professor Layton, is this about the recent cases of the song victims?" Harry queried "Yes it is, I hope were not intruding." Harry shook his head "No, not at all, go sit in your usual spot, and you two can go to your usual room!"

We did as we were told and as we were going up the steps I whispered to luke "Let's see what's in the other rooms!" he nodded eagerly, "Yeah, lets!"

Most of the rooms were the same, just a bed and a wardrobe, nothing interesting, but then we came across a locked door just opposite "our room" and it wasn't stuck, it was definitely locked. "no good trying to open it" luke walked across to the room opposite, the first room on the left, and opened the door, so I followed. "That was weird." I said "What, the locked door?" he replied "Yes, that and some other things, let me explain" luke looked at me with an anticipating look on his face "None of the other doors have locks, and that one did. Also the lock looked very new, probably about a month old, which is how long the song has been around, a connection possibly? And there was the fact that harry was outside and looked as though he was walking from underground, even though the land is flat and he knew about the recent victims, even though I know nobody comes up here to tell him. Coincidence? I think not." Luke looked at me with an amazed look "Wow, that's amazing! I thought only the professor could work stuff like that out!" I had to laugh at this "Anyone can do it with a bit of concentration to their surroundings."

We only spent about five more minutes in the room before the professor told us we had to go. When we were on our way back I told the professor as I had told Luke "That's some fine working my girl, it could be valuable information."

Later that night when we were in the hotel Luke told me "Can you go and sit in the front entrance for a little bit? There's something I want to discuss with the professor." I did as I was told and waited for about five minutes before luke told me to come back, I wonder what he was saying?

**As usual please review! This is going to get big in the next few chapters, possibly only two or three before the end… Solving puzzles helps to bring world peace! Hannah.**


	11. The good news

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have being working on "our unwound future" and "days in the life of professor Hershel Layton" lets find out what Luke was saying to the professor and shock horror it is **_**not**_** in my POV! (the first part anyways).**

_**Luke's point of view**_

"What do you need to ask me about that Hannah cant hear?" the professor asked me "Well, it's about Hannah actually… But it's not a bad thing!" I said quickly in case the professor got the wrong idea "What is it then my boy?" The professor looked puzzled, and not in the sense that he had just been reminded of one! "Well, you see, I was wondering if…" my voice trailed off "If what Luke? You must tell me, you've started now." this made sense, you cant finish a sentence like that midway through! I took in a deep breath "I was wondering if, maybe, it's alright if you say no… Maybe Hannah could become your second apprentice?" I let out a sigh of relief that it was over with, for my part at least.

The professor hesitated for a bit "I was having similar thoughts myself. She has proved very useful to have a part in this investigation and has spotted things we might have otherwise overlooked. I think she would be a wonderful second apprentice my boy!" I felt a huge uncontrollable grin spread across my face "Is that a yes?" I asked and the professor nodded "It is, tell her she can come back."

_**Hannah's point of view**_

"Hannah, you can come back now!" Luke's cheery voice said to me. A feeling of dread, nervousness and excitement came over me, what if they didn't want me with them any more? Maybe it is good news, I will have to wait and see.

"Hannah." the professor spoke "After deep thought and consideration we have decid…" Luke stopped him and interrupted "Can I tell her please?" luke was smiling and the professor nodded at him "Well, you seem very good at helping to solve this mystery… so we have decided to let you become the professor's second apprentice! If that's alright with you that is." luke was beaming and so was I "I would love to be your second apprentice professor!" I cried and ran over to him and gave him a big hug, which caused his hat to go a bit lopsided, then I did the same to Luke, which caused him to go a bit pink, which is very cute. "Thank you so much! I love you both!"

The professor went to make some summer dream tea as a means of celebrating and whilst he was gone I hugged luke again and gave him a kiss on the cheek "You really asked the professor that for me? You have made my year!" luke giggled and so did I "Well you are very good as I said, and the professor agreed with me! So you are now joint apprentice number one with me!"

The professor came back with our tea "This is the most brilliant tea I have ever tasted I informed the professor, and a bit dribbled down my chin, the professor laughed then said "Now, it may be brilliant, but that doesn't mean you can let it drip down your chin in an unladylike manner!" then he and luke laughed some more, whilst I wiped at my chin and could feel myself turn lightly pink "I try to be ladylike all the time, but it only pays off to about 90%, that was part of the 10% of the time that I am not ladylike." the professor smiled "Don't worry, I think you make a fine young lady. And luke, you make a fine young gentleman." he said.

**What did you think? Don't forget to review! Even more of the mystery will be unravelled next time! Solving puzzles helps to bring world peace! Hannah.**


	12. That's thrown a spanner in the works

**Sorry it's been a while, I've been ill! I'm sad to say this may be the second to last chapter =( I will do an epilogue though! Please enjoy and don't forget to review! It's in my point of view, bet you would have never guessed that!**

It was the next day and I had now (sort of) got over the shock of becoming the professors second apprentice! The professor looked thoughtful so I asked him "What's on your mind professor?" he turned around and told me "Well, I've being putting the pieces of this mystery together and it's finally coming into focus. That was also helped by the strange events of last night." I cast my mind back

_**Last night**_

We were all asleep but were rudely awoken at about 2-o-clock in the morning by a sharp tapping against the window. The professor went to see who was causing it and to his surprise it was Harry, throwing pebbles. He opened the window "Whatever is the matter Harry? Why are you here at such an odd time?" Harry put his finger to his lips and whispered just loud enough for us to hear "I need you to come to my house but the villagers would freak out if I appeared in the day! I swear most of them think I moved out, no one's seen me since dad died. Come down here as soon as you are dressed."

We got ready within about five minutes and met harry outside, and before we had a chance to speak to him he started running off through Northlake and up into Pleasantree woods which were quite frightening in the dark, but I tried not to let this bother me.

When we got to Harry's house I could swear I heard a woman say "oh no! They can't be back already!" then hurried footsteps and a door slamming. Harry cringed at this noise but got on with opening the door all the same.

We sat down in the living room and the professor asked that question "Whatever is the matter harry? What is so important?" harry panted a bit before replying "Well, I just remembered that Miss Mobbinsworth's husband is coming back from sea in a few days and I think we would all like peace restored when he comes back. Can you do that for me?" The professor told him "I don't know, but I have a feeling it is getting close to the end of this mystery."

We sat in silence for a bit then a figure ran past the living room door, a woman's figure, "Harry, who is that lady?" Luke exclaimed, Harry sighed and said "I suppose I better tell you. You must have seen her enough already."

"She is my sister, Laurence-Marie" he said "But everyone calls her Laurie." We sat in stunned silence for a few moments but then the professor spoke "Why didn't you tell us this earlier?", Harry shrugged "I suppose it's something to do with the fact that none of the villagers know I have a sister, and some of them also don't know I exist." he looked towards his shoes "Sorry I didn't tell you, I should have done."

I felt sorry for Harry, he must have lived in that house all of his life with only his Farther and sister for company. What sort of life is that? "Harry, why did Laurie say `oh no` when we came here?" luke queried. Harry looked panicked for a moment then said "Oh I don't know, probably nothing."

After a few minutes of quiet we were nearly all asleep "Harry, I think we shall be going now. Goodnight." Said the professor, suppressing a yawn. Harry saw us to the door and said goodnight.

"Well this has thrown a spanner in the works." groaned the professor. "Why?" I turned to him and said. He looked back at me and luke "I thought I had this mystery solved. But now Laurie has turned up and thinking about it, it must go deeper than I originally thought." we didn't speak for the rest of the journey, too tired I suppose.

As soon as we got back we all jumped into bed and went straight to sleep.

That was the strange events of last night.

**I put Laurie in as a plot twist so there should be three more chapters! If I hadn't put her in there would have been one more. I am going to warn you in advance that I don't think I'll be putting Descole or Don Paolo in this story, unless any of you can think of a really good reason why they should have anything to do with this mystery! Solving puzzles helps to bring world peace! Hannah.**


End file.
